The Proposal
by StormLover
Summary: The next installment to the Eclipse Series. Logan is ready to take his relationship with Ororo to the next level. Will an impromptu mission foil his plans? Please R&R. RoLo


Christmas morning at the Xavier Institute was always one of wonder and excitement. This was the one day that the instructors could guarantee that everyone in the mansion would rise with the sun, anxious to see what was in the boxes spread out in the living room under the live white fir decorated in an array of colors.

As was tradition, no one could open a thing until all of the occupants were present. Prepared for this, the students had taken it upon themselves to make sure to give everyone a wake up call. So it wasn't a surprise to Ororo when she there was a loud banging at her door at 6am which Kurt calling out wake up.

"I take it they are anxious to see what they have under the tree," she mumbled.

"Yeah but it six in freakin' morning, Ro. The gifts ain't going nowhere," Logan grumbled, starting to caress her taut stomach, "Besides, some of us may want to sleep in." They had spent the night making love, slow and tenderly, a stark contrast to the wild, uninhibited session at the overlook. Logan couldn't seem to get enough of touching her but she had other plans.

"As much as I love to do that as well, we both know that if we do not make an appearance, the children will return and the door will not prevent them from entering the room, demanding our presence. I'm sure you do not want the children to find us in a comprising position, do you dear Logan?"

"Mmmm," he said and was rewarded with a pillow to the head.

"Your incurable."

"And ya love it," he replied, suddenly leaping from the bed and tackling her, puling her to the floor.

Laughing, she leaned over him and kissed him gently.

"That I do."

"I love ya, Ro," he replied, leaning up and kissing her, his hands roaming, enjoying the feel of her skin.

Soon the kiss deepened and Ororo took the initiative and straddled him, thinking that they had some time.

An hour later, Ororo and Logan joined the rest of the mansion's residents in the large rec room.

"About time ya'll got heah. What took ya so long?" Rogue asked.

"Merry Christmas to ya too, Rogue," he replied, causing the others to laugh.

"Sorry," she replied, quickly, "Merry Christmas, Logan and Ms. Ro."

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you all," Professor Xavier began, "There is much for us to celebrate but none more than the continued success of our students and the developments of new relationships." He looked over at and smiled at Ororo and Logan who sat very close to one another on the love seat, both of whom returned his smile before gazing at each other and sharing a kiss.

"There are several new developments on the horizon including the possibility of the establishment of an exchange program. So without further ado, Scott and Kurt, will do the honors."

"Sure, Professor," they replied in unison and began handing out the gifts.

Hank joined Ororo and Logan as they watched as the kids opened their gifts. Soon, squeals of joy and gasps filled the room as everyone found that one thing they really wanted.

"Yes, the GameStation X!" Evan exclaimed, looking over at his smiling aunt.

"Don't look at me. You're parents are the blame. There should be a letter there from them," she replied. Though he made the decision to stay at the mansion instead of accompanying his parents to Tokyo, Ororo knew he missed them since Christmas was their favorite time of the year. She watched silently as he retrieved the letter and walked away from the group for to read it.

"Give him a moment. He'll be alright," Logan whispered in her ear.

She nodded, unable to trust her voice at the moment.

BAMF…Kurt appeared in front of them.

"Elf!" Logan said, startled.

"Sorry, Logan. Just wanted to give you your gift," he replied before walking over to grab another gift.

"Who is it from?" she asked smiling, as he grumbled under his breath about damn crazy kids.

"You," he said and looked over at her. He leaned in and whispered, "I thought you gave me your gifts already?"

"Well, I figured I needed to give you something that everyone could see," she whispered back.

"Your just full of surprises, aren't ya?" he whispered back.

"Yeap," she said, sounding like him, making him chuckle. They both looked up at Kitty who called out to Logan, saying he had a call.

"Be right back, doll," he told her, kissing her cheek before heading out the room.

"Logan here," he answered.

"We need you to come in," Steve Rogers replied.

"Cap, this is not a good time."

"Doesn't matter. We need you. We'll be there in an hour so be ready."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes," Captain replied, hanging up the phone.

"Shit!" Logan said, hanging up the phone. Things were just too damn good to be true, he thought as he made his way back to the rec room where the team had begun cleaning up the mess that was made. Logan walked over to the Professor and after getting his attention, allowed the Professor to read his thoughts about his upcoming leave.

_Be safe, my friend, and we will see you when you return_, Logan, the Professor told him telepathically. Nodding his thanks, Logan turned to head back out of the room but stopped when he heard his name.

"Thanks for the gifts, Logan," Rogue replied.

"Yeah, thanks man. They were awesome," Evan replied, smiling at their instructor before turning back to the task at hand.

"Ya welcome," he replied, with a slight smile, "Ya'll see where Ro went?"

"The kitchen," Kurt replied, helping Kitty stuff a bag.

"Thanks, elf," Logan replied, heading to the kitchen.

_Cap couldn't wait one more day_, he thought, entering the kitchen and spying his woman bent over the stove. _Stay focused_, he thought, he felt a tug down below, _Damn that woman's hold on him_.

"Trying to give world a show, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"No, only you," she replied, closing the oven door and turning to face him as he walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" she asked, her smile faltering as she looked into his troubled eyes.

"No. Can I talk to ya for a minute?" he replied, taking her hand in his.

"Sure," she replied hearing the seriousness in his voice, and closed her eyes. After a minute, she opened them and smiled up at him, "Jean's coming to keep an eye on breakfast. Let's go."

Up in her room, Ororo sat next to Logan on her bed. She listened quietly as he told her about the phone call.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, looking up at him. She knew he was a secondary member of The Avengers and figured that whatever was going on was serious enough for them to call in their secondary members.

"Don't know," he replied, leaning down under her bed and pulling out a large box. He opened it to reveal several smaller boxes.

"Since I'm not sure how long I will be gone, I want to go ahead and give you this," he told her removing the smaller of the three boxes. Getting down on one knee, he looked up into her surprised face.

"Ro, darlin', these last few weeks have been the best time in my life, well, what I can remember of it," he started, making her smile, "Ya mean the world to me, Ro and I would be honored if you would become my wife." He opened the small box to reveal the platinum ring from the mall.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, removing the ring from the box and taking her left hand in his. He looked into her shocked face.

"Yes," she said as a single tear fell from her eye.

He slid the ring on her finger and stood, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly, hearing the helicopter approaching in the distance.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world right now," he whispered softly. He heard the soft sob that caught in her throat as she tried to be strong for him.

He pulled away and lifted her downcast chin so he could look her in her eyes.

"You're suppose to be happy, Ro," he teased her.

"How can I when you are leaving and I don't know when you will return?" she told him, before looking over, feeling the approach of the helicopter.

"I know baby but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," he replied, kissing her deeply before pulling away, "I love you, Ororo Munroe soon to be Howlett."

"I love you too," she replied, as he headed to the balcony. Looking back at her, he blew her a kiss as a rope landed at his feet.

Grabbing it, he as pulled up into the waiting helicopter that was gone by the time she reached the place where he stood not a second before.

Ororo watched the helicopter until it flew out of sight. Her eyes fell sadly and caught sight of the ring Logan had placed on her hand. Holding her hand up, the diamonds twinkled in the sunlight, making her smile a bit. Looking back at the sky, she said a prayer for the safe return of the man she loved.


End file.
